When Stravaganti go mad
by princessezzy
Summary: Title says it all. Very random but also quite funny, do not take seriously! Read and review please!


A/N Just to warn you this is possibly the most random thing you will ever come across. In my experience of Fanfiction there are stories like this in most categories, I found Stravaganza strangely lacking an this was the result. Truly Stravaganza is one of my favourite series and I am in no way mocking it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stravaganza, Alice in wonderland, Hell, hippies or emos.**

It was a perfectly normal day in Bellezza. In the roof-top garden a small party of people could be found chatting amiably and dining on finger sandwiches. Everything was going swimmingly, until…

Everyone was lounging about when suddenly Luciano stood up.

"I am the prince of darkness, bow to me and my fishy minions!"

everyone stopped what they were doing at stared at the previously sane Luciano, at that point dark storm clouds rolled in, which was funny seeing as the sky had been a perfect just before.

However they couldn't dwell on it for long as just at that moment Georgia jumped in the fountain, quaking as she went. When she came up she gently shook herself and continued bobbing merrily, ignoring the thunder.

Luciano was now conducting the elemental orchestra of thunder and lightning. Lightning hit one of the stone benches, turning it into an organ which he proceeded to play rather well if slightly manically.

"We must dig for safety!" declared Sky, who got down on his hands and knees and began to dig through the ground.

Sulien was too busy with the 'prince of darkness' to notice his charge, he'd given up trying to convert Luciano back to the true path and was now attempting to exercise this.

Falco turned to Rodolfo, "Aren't you going to do something about this?" he asked. Rodolfo merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Little dude sometimes you just gotta let the world flow, you know, let nature run it's course."

Falco just starred at him for a moment before spluttering out;

"Georgia acting like a duck isn't 'nature running it's course'! where are you going?" he asked this because Rodolfo had just gotten up to go to a different corner of the garden.

"Your bad karma is disrupting my energy field." Was the only explanation he got before all Rodolfo's clothes turned technicoloured and he began hothering above the ground cross-legged.

"But you're the only person Lucifer-I mean Luciano might listen too!"

Dr Dethridge who'd been watching this interaction scowled at this.

"Ohe so maister Rudolph is thy onlye one whom younge Lucian mighte listen to! Thou wouldst do goode to remembere who ist thee boyes step-father!"

and with that he slumped off to a dark corner of the garden with a knife to do what all emos do.

Falco blinked then turned back to Rodolfo, who was being surrounded by floating peace signs. He turned, taking in the chaos.

Paolo was trying to convince Georgia she wasn't a duck on the basis ducks couldn't ride horses. Giudette was furiously trying to sketch everyone, muttering something about good inspiration.

Luciano had stopped playing, instead announcing that in the first step in his reign of terror was to take over all the monestries. Sulien shrieked and fainted. With a manic bwahaha of laughter Luciano was struck by lightning, when the light had faded there was nothing there.

Sulien then woke up and noticing the dark one's missing presence, jumped down the tunnel Sky was digging, pushing him out, claiming he needed to get back to Giglia and that this was the only way.

Just then another fork of lightning came down, hitting Falco and turning his clothing into a dress.

Sky pulled out a monocle and ran back down the hole shouting that he was late for a very important date, he was pursued by Alice who had only just turned up.

All throughout this Silvia and Arianna could only stare, this had gone a bit above their head's. Plus both had just lost the loves of their lives to the insanity. That was kinda harsh.

Falco sighed, and the day had started off so well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Remora Luciano had just finished taking over every single place of worship, much to Sulien's despair, and was now attacking the pope's residence with his legions of fish so that he might become the Pope of darkness.

A/N my congratulations to anyone who has made it this far. I beg of you do not fame, but feel free to review. Don't kill me for making them all go insane!


End file.
